1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of stuffed toys and, more particularly, to the manufacture and use of pre-sewn stuffed toy composite sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a stuffed animal is toy animal sewn from cloth, plush, or other textiles that is stuffed with straw, beans, plastic pellets, cotton, synthetic fibers, or other similar materials. Stuffed animals are also known as “plush toys” based on the plush outer material used to make the toy. Stuffed animals are made in many different forms, including those resembling real animals, caricatures with emphasis on different features, or cartoon characters, among others. Stuffed animals are often used as comfort objects for children and adults alike.
One problem with conventional stuffed toys is that manufacturing and design of a customized stuffed toy is difficult and expensive. Physically creating a customized stuffed toy can take a long time and often requires a factory to re-tool certain machinery for production of a custom stuffed toy design.
A second problem with conventional stuffed toys is that if a stuffed toy is misplaced, there is no way to replicate the misplaced stuffed toy without finding the exact model in a retail store. The particular stuffed toy may be discontinued or difficult to locate, causing additional frustration.
Another problem with conventional stuffed toys is that the stuffed toys do not utilize advancements in technology to increase the playability of the stuffed toys. Additionally, yet another problem with existing stuffed toys is that they are too difficult for a child to make and/or customize at home.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved stuffed toy that overcomes the problems with conventional approaches.